burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson GT Nighthawk
being its main contender.]] The Carson GT Nighthawk is a modified version of the Carson GT Concept. It was made available with the purchase of the Legendary Cars Pack or by itself from the Burnout Store. At first glance the GT Nighthawk is strikingly similar to the Carson Carbon GT Concept excerpt the interior gadgets hint at it's true identity. Unlike other Legendary Cars clicking the left stick button does not perform anything special although when boosting a special set of lights and a secret spoiler activate with a pulsing sound. Unlike it's carbon version it has a high strength rating. It has even been known to Take Down a Hunter Takedown 4x4 in head-on impact. The car can perform quite well in Road Rage and Marked Man events although it is best suited for Races. Even with the added weight and the Speed boost it doesn't fully hinder its stunt capabilities. Its handling is much like its original version the GT Concept. With enough speed and control over it's strong boost power it will both Barrel Roll and Flat-spin just as smoothly as any other Stunt car. Still it should not be forgotten that speed boost is not recommended for a Stunt Run because of its properties and that there are far better cars in the player's arsenal. Overall it is a great vehicle that can easily push smaller cars out of the way and is excellent for aggressive speed demons. Description Developed in secret, the GT Nighthawk should not exist. Denied by the government, disowned by Carson, the GT Nighthawk is the ultimate super pursuit vehicle. How to Unlock It is included with four other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 640 . You can also purchase these vehicles separately for $1.99, €1.99, £1.59 or 160 each. Resemblance The GT Nighthawk is a parody of KITT from the Knight Rider except it resembles the newer KITT from the 2008 TV Series and Movie. Boosting in the Nighthawk is similar to KITT's Pursuit Mode. In this mode a hidden spoiler rises, a rear diffuser lowers and extends and blue LED strobe lights appear on the front and rear. The Dashboard of the Nighthawk is also similar to the original KITT's dashboard including LCD panels and KITTs voice modulator. Notes *The name of the Nighthawk may be a reference to the F-117 Nighthawk stealth bomber which is designed around stealth and uses a matte black paint job. It was also made in secret from the public. *The license plate says Davis in ''leetspeak'' which refers to the free Burnout Bikes update formerly known as Davis. *The GT Nighthawk's paint job cannot be changed. *In the description "super pursuit" hints to the original KITT which was upgraded with Super Pursuit Mode in season 4 of the series. This is why Criterion put "4" in the word "Davis" at the license plate instead of "A". *This car has the fastest acceleration of any car in Paradise as proven in a test that the Criterion Team did along Webster Avenue. *This vehicle cannot be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *When the Burnout Paradise DLC is listed by popularity on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. It shows that the Carson GT Nighthawk is the most popular Legendary Car. *While boosting there is a noticeable increase in camber for all four tires. This does not occur on any other vehicle in the game. *The spoiler and rear diffuser are hidden while not boosting except the rear diffuser is able to detach from the vehicle in a crash. *Although the GT Nighthawk shares the same speed and boost statistics as the Carbon GT Concept its top cruising and boosting speeds are significantly lower. On the other hand the Nighthawk's acceleration is much faster. Videos Spw86qs00z8 631Y0aBHeF8 References